


Consensual

by GillianInOz



Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 05:15:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21238757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianInOz/pseuds/GillianInOz
Summary: “I like rough sex sometimes,” he said. “And so do you. That’s not something either of us should be ashamed about. I’m damned if I’m going to let some stranger convince you there’s anything wrong with that.”





	Consensual

Robbie quickly knocked and then pushed open the door. ‘Ma’am? What happened? Is he all right?’

‘He’s alive,’ Innocent said. ‘He was knocked unconscious in the attack, so they took him to the Radcliffe. Lewis, wait,’ she said as Robbie turned to go. 

‘I want to see him,’ Robbie said, holding onto the door.

‘I understand,’ Innocent said. ‘But I need to have a word with you, and then we’ll go see him together. Ah,’ she said, nodding over Robbie’s shoulder. ‘Dr Hobson. Please, come in.’

Robbie reluctantly moved aside for Laura to enter the office, and closed the door behind him.

‘I heard James was attacked,’ Laura said. ‘What happened?’

Innocent came around her desk and leaned against it. ‘He was off duty because of his gunshot wound,’ she began. ‘My understanding is that he was in the pharmacy on Broad street, filling a prescription when two armed men entered to hold the place up. CCTV will tell us more, but so far witness statements seem to agree, one of the perps recognised Hathaway as a police officer and attacked him. They dragged him out of the pharmacy and into a car.’

‘Why weren’t we contacted right away?’ Robbie said angrily.

‘Obviously the police were called immediately and the area cordoned off. But no one realised it was one of our own who had been taken until James was found in a nearby alley, unconscious. The PC recognised him and I was contacted. He was missing for forty five minutes, but they must have tossed him out within two blocks of the pharmacy, which realistically means they had him in the van for no more than five minutes.’

‘And the perps?’

‘At this stage they’re still at large.’

‘Drug related you think?’ Robbie asked tersely, his guts churning with anxiety.

Innocent nodded. ‘They were both off their heads, apparently.’

‘Can we go see him now?’

‘Please, just wait,’ Innocent said. She drew in a deep breath. ‘What I’m about to tell you is confidential, but James has no family, and you’re the two people closest to him.’

Robbie exchanged an anxious look with Laura. ‘Ma’am?’

‘When James was examined it was ascertained that he’d been sexually assaulted.’

Laura drew in a horrified breath. ‘Oh no.’

Robbie, his heart sinking, shook his head. ‘You said he was dumped within minutes. Surely there wasn’t time.’

‘We’re still trying to make sense of it,’ Innocent said. ‘But the evidence is clear. James is covered with bruises and… bite marks.’ She paused to take a breath. ‘And there’s evidence of anal sex. Non consensual.’

‘Christ,’ Robbie said.

‘I know this is a shock,’ Innocent began. ‘But we’re going to have to upgrade the status of the perps, and it will become common knowledge within the next hour. I just wanted you two to hear it from me.’

‘What a fucking mess,’ Robbie said. Laura and Innocent both looked at him, seeming horrified by his laconic tone. ‘James wasn’t sexually assaulted. I think the doctors will find, upon examination, that most of the bruises and hickeys are at least twenty four hours old.’

Innocent frowned at him. “What are you talking about?”

“Robbie?” Laura said uneasily.

“I’m telling you, wait until James is conscious and he’ll confirm that he engaged in consensual sex last night.”

“And he told you that?” Innocent said disbelievingly. 

“Robbie,” Laura said again. “How do you know what James did last night?”

“Do you two often discuss your sexual escapades?” Innocent said sarcastically. 

“Bite marks, bruises,” Laura said quietly. “And if a doctor states that the penetrative sex could be non consensual, then it must have been pretty rough.”

“Whatever Hathaway told you,” Innocent dismissed. “We can’t be sure the marks on him aren’t the result of an assault perpetrated upon him in today’s attacks.”

“But, ma’am,” Robbie objected. “Can’t you wait and ask him before broadcasting all over the station that he’s been sexually assaulted? He’s a very private man, when the allegations are withdrawn the details will come out. He doesn’t deserve to be the victim of the kind of malicious gossip that will ensue.”

“I’m sorry,” Innocent said sympathetically. “But if we have a couple of drugged up sexual predators out there…”

“Oh, Lord,” Robbie groaned, turning and clicking the lock on the Chief Super’s door. He shrugged off his jacket and pulled his tie loose while Innocent stared at him in horror.

‘Lewis, what are you doing?’

Catching Laura’s eye Robbie thought he detected understanding, although she still looked shocked. Swiftly he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, revealing his chest. ‘There’s more on my back,’ he said, indicating the finger shaped bruises, the love bites.

‘You and James?’ Laura said, while Innocent still just stared, horrified.

‘Completely consensual,’ Robbie confirmed, pulling his shirt closed. ‘Rough, no doubt about that. But consensual.’

‘Good god,’ Innocent breathed.

‘Thank god,’ Laura said stoutly. ‘Well,’ she said when Innocent switched her appalled gaze to her. ‘At least James wasn’t raped.’

‘They didn’t have time to rape him,’ Lewis said, buttoning his shirt. ‘No doubt they got a few kicks in, before their drug addled brains realised they’d just kidnapped a copper and they dumped him.’

‘You and Hathaway?’ Innocent said in disbelief.

‘It’s complicated,’ Robbie said. ‘Can I go see him now?’

‘No,’ Innocent said and now Laura and Robbie both stared at her. ‘Hathaway shows signs of a sexual assault, and now you’re admitting that you put the marks he bears on him.’

‘Consensually,’ Robbie said again.

‘I only have your word for that,’ Innocent snapped. 

‘Excuse me?’

‘Until Hathaway wakes up and confirms your story, you will keep away from him. Understood?’

‘Are you kidding? Robbie said incredulously. He turned to Laura. ‘Is she kidding?’

‘I’m not kidding,’ Innocent said tersely. ‘And I don’t believe you sexually assaulted James.’

‘Thank you,’ Robbie said sarcastically.

‘But evidence exists and this must be put to rights before you see him. For one thing you’re his immediate superior – allegations could be made of coercion.’

‘Allegations by whom?” Laura said.

‘The professional standards board for one. Imagine if a female sergeant was suspected of being sexually assaulted and her male inspector admitted to having rough sex with her. Would you let him see her, perhaps coerce or threaten her? Until you’d had a chance to speak to her yourself, and get her side of the story?’

‘Makes sense, Robbie,’ Laura said thoughtfully. 

“So I can’t even see him?” 

“I’ll see him,” Laura said. “And Jean can interview him.”

“I’ll follow you to the hospital in my own car,” Robbie said firmly. “So that I can see him when this is sorted out and bring him home.”

888

“It’s standard procedure in the case of a loss of consciousness,” the doctor explained. “As soon as we get the results of your scan we’ll talk about you going home.”

James relaxed back against the pillows, tugging up the neckline of his standard issue hospital gown as the doctor’s eyes once again fell on the mark where his neck met his shoulder. You’d think no one had ever seen a lovebite before, he thought resentfully. 

“Mr Hathaway,” the doctor said gently. “I understand that you’re a police officer, and that the Chief Superintendent is coming to interview you about your assault.”

“I’d like to be dressed before I see her,” James said, frowning.

“We can find you a robe,” the doctor promised, his eyes once again dropping to the mark and then darting away. “Due to the nature of your attack you were examined when you arrived at A&E and the extent of your injuries were revealed to us.”

James set his jaw, fighting the blush that inevitably rose on his cheeks. “I was hit on the head with the butt of a gun,” he said patiently. “The other marks all predate that incident.”

“I understand that,” the doctor said kindly. “It’s clear the bruising is more than a few hours old. But it’s also clear that you’ve been sexually assaulted, and there are signs of non consensual penetrative sex.”

“Oh, Lord,” James said, covering his face with one long fingered hand.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed, this is not your fault,” the doctor said firmly. 

“I know it’s not my fault,” James said, rubbing his face and wincing at the pain in his skull. “And I’m going to say this just once. The sex was completely consensual. All of it.”

The doctor studied his face, a frown between his brows. “I’m not here to judge,” he said carefully. “You’re a grown man, and your personal life is your own business.”

“Thank you.”

“I just want you to know, if you need any help, at all, then you can come to me. I can give you the number of a domestic abuse counselling service, and they can supply you with access to any help you need.”

“I’m a police officer,” James said. “I can take care of myself.”

“Of course. But being a police officer, being an adult, being a man,” the doctor said. “That doesn’t preclude abuse, or intimidation, or threats.”

James reined in his impatience, recognising the doctor’s genuine sincerity. “You’re right, it doesn’t. But I promise you, I’m not in any danger, or being threatened.” 

The doctor nodded and stood up briskly. “That’s good to hear. How’s the headache?”

James winced again. “Throbbing.”

“I’ll prescribe you some paracetamol now, but nothing stronger till the results come back, which should be pretty soon.” The doctor paused. “Mr Hathaway,” he said reluctantly. “Sometimes one might not even realise when a relationship has turned abusive. Be careful, all right?”

James deliberately kept his face blank. “All right,” he said, just to move the well meaning doctor along. 

888

Comfortably wrapped in a robe and sitting in the armchair by the bed, James looked up with a smile and a nod as Jean Innocent poked her head around the door. He frowned a bit quizzically as Laura Hobson followed her into the private room.

“Ma’am. Dr Hobson,” he greeted. “Any word on the perps?”

“They’ve been picked up just outside Colchester,” Innocent said, picking up a chair and sitting it down opposite him. “We were informed just as we arrived. The local constabulary will be escorting them down this evening.”

“Good news,” James said as Laura perched on the window seat. 

“How’s your head?” Laura asked.

“Better now I’ve been told there’s no permanent damage.”

“You and Robbie,” Laura joked. “A pair of hard heads.”

James smiled back at her while Innocent cleared her throat. “James,” she said firmly. “A serious matter has arisen. In regards your injuries.”

“I’ll stop you right there, ma’am, before we all get embarrassed,” James interrupted, holding up his hand. “I’ve already spoken to the doctor and cleared this up.” His cheeks went pink. “I engaged in consensual sex last night, and I have a few bruises and love-bites. That’s it.”

Innocent nodded, her own cheeks pink. “Inspector Lewis has already admitted that the two of you engaged in consensual sex,” she said, and James gaped at her.

“He admitted… What on earth did he tell you that for?”

“He didn’t have a choice,” Laura said helpfully. “Jean was just about to add sexual assault to the charges against the kidnappers. It would have been all over the nick in an hour.”

“Lord,” James groaned. “How embarrassing.”

“I need to ask, James,” Innocent said. “Has there been any pressure on you, by Inspector Lewis, to engage in a sexual relationship with him?”

James struggled for words. “No,” he finally said, forcefully. “Of course not.”

Innocent studied his appalled face for a few moments. “I’m glad to hear it. You understand I’m going to have to address the issue of the two of you breaking the very clear cut rules about fraternisation between the ranks?” 

“Yes, ma’am,” James said. 

“That can wait until you’re feeling better,” she said briskly. “Now, what exactly did the doctor say about your injury?”

888

“I’m Dr Ali.” Robbie looked up at the middle aged doctor in front of him. He stood, pushing his phone back into his pocket. 

“Doctor.” Robbie extended his hand and the doctor shook it. “I’m Detective Inspector Lewis. How is Sergeant Hathaway?”

“I’ve seen you in here a few times interviewing suspects,” the doctor said.

“That’s right.” Robbie looked over his shoulder. “Is he okay? How’s his head?”

“He’s being interviewed by the Chief Superintendent,” the doctor said, again avoiding answering the question. “Would you step in here with me for a moment, Detective Inspector? I’d like to pick your brains about something.”

Worried, Robbie stepped into a small office, letting the doctor close the door behind them. “Is he okay? His head injury?”

“The results of his scan don’t show any injuries. He has a slight concussion and will probably be released this afternoon, if he has someone to watch him for the next twenty four hours.”

Robbie relaxed. “That’s not a problem.”

“Do you know his, uh, life partner?” The doctor said carefully. 

“He doesn’t have a partner,” Robbie said with a frown. “But he has friends, we’ll take care of him.”

The doctor frowned. “So you don’t know who he’s seeing?”

Robbie suddenly realised that this doctor had probably examined James, had seen the marks on his body. Had reported him as a sexual assault victim. “You’re talking about a sexual partner,” Robbie said. “Look, I know James is gay, that’s not a revelation to me. We’ve worked together for four years, he’s been a good mate to me since my wife died. But I assure you, he’s not in an abusive relationship with anyone.”

The doctor was still frowning. “It’s possible he might not want to talk about it, even with a close friend and colleague. There’s a stigma attached to sexual assault, especially for men.”

“He wasn’t sexually assaulted,” Robbie shot back.

“I disagree. He might consider what happened to him consensual. But I noted several tears, internal and external, that could have led to serious infection if he hadn’t sought treatment.”

Robbie paled. “Tears?”

“The marks on his body are one thing,” the doctor said impatiently. “But the penetrative sex was excessive. He’s bruised and torn and must have been in considerable pain for the last twenty four hours.”

Robbie swallowed hard. “He never said…”

“As I told you, male abuse victims are reluctant to come forward, and it’s possible that James won’t even admit to himself that he’s the victim of abuse.”

Robbie felt sick to his stomach, remembering James’s cries and moans as he’d lain on top of him the night before and fucked him hard. But James had never even whispered his safe word. He’d ejaculated and cuddled into Robbie’s arms after Robbie had cleaned them both up. Surely he’d have said if he’d been in pain?

“All I’m saying is, if you’re his friend, watch him. Look after him. Try to help him see that abuse can sometimes be disguised as love.”

Robbie nodded numbly and the doctor patted his arm. “There’s your Chief Super. Let’s see if you’re cleared to see your sergeant.”

888

Robbie knocked on the door and peered into the he room, relieved to see James sitting and flipping through a magazine. “Wotcha,” he said.

“Thank god, a sane person,” James said, tossing the magazine onto the bed. “I feel like I woke up from that alley into an alternate universe where everyone is crazy.”

Robbie sat down opposite him, taking note of the pale skin and the dark bruise on one side of his face. “Looks nasty,” he noted.

“Quite spoils my boyish good looks,” James agreed. “When can we get out of here, did the doctor say?”

“The doctor said a lot of things,” Robbie said carefully. James frowned at him.

“Oh no, not you too. Is there anyone that guy hasn’t told that I had rough sex? My boss, my DI, the Home Office pathologist. What’s next? A memo on the hospital notice board? Grown thirty two year old man got butt fucked, the world must be ending?”

Robbie couldn’t help but smile at the uncharacteristic rant. “I’m not used to you swearing when you’re not tied down,” he said, and James rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’d think they’d never seen a hickey before.”

“It wasn’t the hickey that bothered them,” Robbie said, linking his hands together on his lap to hide his shaking fingers. “He said… he said.”

“Robbie?” James leaned forward and touched his hands, then exclaimed and held them between his. “You’re shaking, and your hands are freezing. What did that doctor say to you? Lord, I’m not dying, am I?” He was joking, but a worried frown was puckering his brow. 

“He said I tore you,” Robbie said, and blinked as his eyes grew wet. “He didn’t know it was me, he thought he was warning me about you being abused,” he rushed on. “But he said you were torn and bruised and in pain.”

“Oh, Robbie,” James said, sympathetically, squeezing his hands. “He has put you in a state. Come on, love. You know you didn’t do anything to me I didn’t want you to do. In fact I demanded you do, if I remember correctly.”

“Yes, but to… tear you,” Robbie whispered, shame washing over him. “He said you could have gotten a serious infection.” 

“Interfering so and so,” James muttered. “As if I haven’t been looking after my own body for twenty years. Look at me,” he said. “Robbie, look at me.” Robbie met his gaze, aware his eyes were still swimming. “I know it’s been difficult for you at times, tapping into that kink you’ve always suppressed.” Robbie grimaced, but was unable to deny the truth of that. “But the fact is, if anyone was pushed and coerced, it was you, by me. I’m the one who has made all the moves, I’m the one who escalated things every time.”

“I didn’t argue much though, did I?” Robbie said miserably.

“Why should you?” James lowered his voice. “I like rough sex sometimes,” he said. “And so do you. That’s not something either of us should be ashamed about. I’m damned if I’m going to let some stranger convince you there’s anything wrong with that.”

“But you’re in pain,” Robbie said. 

“It’s a good pain,” James said. “It’s actually hard not to get turned on every time I feel that ache where you pushed into me.”

“James,” Robbie said, glancing at the door. 

“I’m only sorry we have to use padded cuffs when we play our bondage games,” James went on, voice dropping. “But at least I can wear the marks you put on me under my clothes. Look into the mirror and see where you held my hips hard as you fucked me. Where you suckled on my neck. My nipples puffy and sore from where you bit them.”

Robbie squirmed in his seat and James smiled slyly. “See? It’s a need we both have, and it suits us both perfectly.”

“It worries me,” Robbie confessed. “I’m not a violent man, I’m no sadist.”

“I wouldn’t trust a violent sadist to tie me down,” James interjected.

“But it turns me on so hard to tie you up,” Robbie went on, his voice hoarse. “To hold those narrow hips of yours. To push into you.”

“So big, so wide, so fucking hard,” James whispered. “We really need to get out of here.”

Robbie came back to himself. “I can’t do that to you again,” he protested. “Not till you’re healed.”

“No, but you can suck me,” James said. “You can lick me all over, play with my nipples. Tie me down and kneel over me and face fuck me.”

Robbie’s eyes glazed over again. “We really need to get out of here,” he agreed. He stood up, adjusting himself in his pants. “You’re a wicked man, James Hathaway,” he said with a wry smile.

“Better take me home and punish me then,” James said, looking up at him from beneath his lashes.

The End


End file.
